


Better Late than Never

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Taguchi surprises Maru for his birthday, even if it is a little late.





	

The envelope was addressed to ‘Yuuchi’ and there was a winking face printed in the bottom left corner. With a sigh and an eye-roll, Nakamaru opened it. The words ‘happy birthday’ were printed across the front of the purple card, and beneath them there was cute cartoonish picture of a Koala.

“You’re late.” Nakamaru murmured even as he opened the card to find an essay of a message and a photograph of a grinning idiot holding up a hand in the form of a peace sign.

He hated it when Taguchi was away, but being one of the most sought after choreographers, not just in Japan, had its downfalls.

‘I’m sorry I can’t be there for your birthday.’ The message started, and Nakamaru made it as far as ‘The production is currently in Prague and there’s word that we may be able to expand into Poland after all.’, before he closes it with a sigh, so much for making it back home sometime in October.

He opens it again later but he only skims the rest, because as much as he wants to support Taguchi’s sky-rocketing career, Nakamaru hates the feeling of being the one left behind. It’s only by chance that he notices the date written at the end of the message and he skips back a few words to find out what it’s there for. ‘The postal system here is horrifically slow, so I doubt this will reach you before your birthday and taking that into consideration I’ve booked your birthday present for the 24th,  allowing plenty of time for this card to arrive.’

His birthday present, it seems, is a reservation for one at his favourite restaurants. It’s all pre-paid and everything the card explains, and that’s really the only reason that Nakamaru goes along. On the 24th, the food is incredible as always, but as Nakamaru sits alone he realises that maybe it isn’t the restaurant that is his favourite, maybe it was the company all along.

Their first date was here. Back when Taguchi was just a goofball and nobody sought his time but Nakamaru. Back when Nakamaru thought deep down that he was too good for Taguchi, that Taguchi wasn’t mature enough, or proper enough. Back when he couldn’t stop thinking about Taguchi anyway and he’d brought him here to confess and Taguchi just didn’t get it. When Taguchi spent all night eating oysters and garlic bread, but Nakamaru kissed him anyway, right here in the middle of the restaurant where anybody could see.

“Happy Birthday” a familiar voice says, and as Taguchi drops into the seat opposite him, everything inside Nakamaru wants to tell him that he’s late. Instead, Nakamaru leans over to kiss him desperately, even though he’s barely touched his oysters, and his mouth still tastes of garlic.


End file.
